


Revenge of the evil

by Judgement_Day_War, StarlessandAngelus



Series: Power rangers x Warhammer 40k [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement_Day_War/pseuds/Judgement_Day_War, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Summary: Mariah and Mephiston were a wish made by jason
Relationships: Mephiston/Mariah, Tommy/Tammy
Series: Power rangers x Warhammer 40k [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923799





	1. Chapter 1

A day had passed since Tammy had left and the Rangers were feeling lost because the funny, loving, bouncy and bubbly Green Ranger had gone but Tommy was quietly sat by the viewing globe thinking of her but the two girls were happy and dancing around the command centre thinking yes she's gone as Tommy looked around and said

"I don't know why you two are so happy because without Tammy we are screwed get this through your heads no Dragonzord no Ultrazord we won't be able to beat the monsters that Rita sends down in the next battle"

Then Kimberly says to Tommy while she tries to kiss him

"Tommy just forget about her she wasn't right for you she was never one of us she's just some girl with no family and with a bad sense of fashion to us she is nothing"

Then Tommy backed off and said

"what is it with you Kimberly you can't accept you're not the center of the team's universe anymore you can't accept that you're not number one you will never beat Tammy so stop trying you, spoilt childish little girl"

Then Zordon said

"Kimberly what are you doing you and Trinni may think that Tammy was not part of the Team or she was nothing to you both or she wasn't right for Tommy but your both wrong Tammy was something to us and she is right for Tommy in more ways than one whereas you are not right for him so back off and get the picture no Dragonzord equals no Ultrazord equals no chance of beating Rita in the next battle"

After Zordon said that Kimberly sat there for a while thinking it over before she stood up and walked over to Zordon and said

"well its been nice seeing you lot mope around because one girl isn't here anymore which by the way I am glad of but I have better things to do than sitting here watching you all cry because we might lose the next battle against Rita plus you are all forgetting Tammy will never be as good as I am she will never be as good looking as I am accept its guys she's never coming back and good riddance is what I say"

Then Jason said to Kimberly

"you had better get out of here Kimberly before Tommy punches you"

As Jason said that Kimberly teleported back to the juice bar to pick up her little bag that had her purse in and went shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

With Tammy gone the team was falling apart with Tommy and Kimberly always at each other there was no chance of bringing the team back as once again the only way of bringing the team back as one was by bringing Tammy back but they all knew that will never happen cause, they think that Tammy will never return as the Green Ranger which in so many ways upset Tommy because he Really wanted her back so he turned to Zordon and said

"Zordon can't we find a way of bringing Tammy back look at us all we are not the same without her she kept us all together she kept us all happy we really need her back wait I really need her back please hurry and find a way Zordon I'm begging you please"

Then Zordon said

"In time we will find a way of bringing Tammy back as the Green Ranger again just hang in there Rangers she will be back in time but until then try and stay together for Tammy"

Then Kimberly said

"Just face it people she is never coming back there is no way of bringing the Green Ranger back to full power so her and the DragonZord are strong again it's never going to happen and good I really hope she never returns"

Then Tommy said

"don't say that Kimberly have a little faith in Zordon I know her can bring her back and she will be back as the Green Ranger for good I have faith in you Zordon"

With that Zordon smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was peaceful in Angel grove until Rita sent down Madam Woe to Defeat the Rangers but before the sirens went off Zordon said to the Rangers

"look at the viewing globe Tammy has sent us a letter

Tammy's letter

To all my friends

I hope all is ok with you all I am writing this to let you know I am coming back soon and that I am always thinking of you all and to Jason I hope you are looking after Tommy for me cause as I am guessing he is probably really upset right now and to Billy I hope you are keeping up with your karate lessons you were doing really well and to Zack I really hopw you are keeping the team together while im not there and I also hope you are keeping them happy by dancing around the command centre and by being yourself and to Trinni I know we never got off to the best of starts but I hope when I return we can be friends ad do me a favour keep an eye on the lads for me and to Kimberly I know you hate me and that will never change but just because you lost the gymnastics competition don't mean that you were not good just know that if you need help with your gymnastics I will help you all you have to do is ask and to Tommy I know your upset babe cause I am not there with you but I am coming back and every night I look at a photo of us and it's what makes me want to come back plus I have one of us all morphed with our zords stood behind us, good luck rangers and I will see you soon

Love

Tammy

P.s I love you Tommy

End of letter

After Tammy had disappeared off the viewing globe the sirens went off and the Rangers all jumped to their feet and Zordon said

"Rangers look at the viewing globe Rita's latest monster is called Madam Woe you see the crystal on her head its what gives her power but be careful Rangers she can sent you into a different dimension where she is stronger than you"

With that, Tommy shouted

"its morphing time"

Tommy holds his Morpher up and shouts

"Tigerzord"

Zack holds his Morpher up and shouts

"mastodon"

Kimberly holds her Morpher up and shouts

"pterodactyl"

Billy holds his Morpher up and shouts

"triceratops"

Trinni holds her Morpher and shouts

"sabre-toothed tiger"

And Jason holds his Morpher up and shouts

"tyrannosaurus"

As the rangers teleported to the location Zordon said to Alpha 5

"be prepared to teleport Tammy up and start the Green Ranger made from the green light of good"

As Alpha teleports Tammy to the command centres basement she is asleep while they create the strong Green Ranger who will remain Strong.

As the Rangers defeat Madam Woe the teleport back to the command centre they notice that Alpha nor Zordon are there and they wondered what is going happening then Billy spotted a green glint in the far distance and he went to have a look that's when he spots Zordon and Alpha creating a new Green Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

When Billy came back up he looked confused and the other Rangers noticed that Billy was confused about something so Trinni said

"What's up Billy you look confused about something"

Then after a while, Billy answered

"They are making the Green Ranger but I don't know why"

Then Tommy said

"What about Tammy she's been the Green Ranger and she was the best one as the green ranger they can't give it anyone else the team wouldn't be the same without my Tammy"

Then Kimberly said

"As long as I'm in the team its right who needs a girl like Tammy who grew up in a foster home and has no fashion sense and will never beat me a girl who has parents and has a fashion sense"

Then Zack said

"Kimberly grow up you don't make the team right you just make up the numbers Zordon only gave you pink because he felt sorry for you"

Then Jason said

"Well said Zack, Kimberly enough of nastiness there is no need for it just because you can't accept that the pink ranger is not the strongest anymore you really can't accept that Tammy and the Green ranger took over as the strongest"


	5. Chapter 5

Its parent's day at the youth centre for the students of Angel grove high and all the rangers but Tommy had their parents and as he entered the youth centre Kimberly waved Tommy over and said to her parents

"Mum and dad I want you to meet my boyfriend, Tommy"

Then her Parents said

"Hi Tommy Kimberly has told us a lot about you we really hope that you are looking after our little girl"

The Tommy said

"I'm not her boyfriend I am just a good friend that will look after her"

After that Tommy and the lads rushed outside cause they spotted putties so they fought them but while they were fighting the monster that Rita had sent down had transported their parents into Rita's dark dimension after their fight with the putties and after and after Billy had been up to the Command centre and stole the Dragon Dagger for Rita the other Rangers noticed their parents were missing so they contacted Zordon and he said

"Rangers teleport to the command centre and your parents will be safe for a while"

So the Rangers teleported to the command centre and Zordon continued to say

"Rita's latest monster the Dramma monster has moved your parents to a Different Dimension and Rita has put Billy under her spell and he shut Alpha down and took the Dragon Dagger and went to Rita's Dark Dimension"

After hearing it all Jason decided to shout

"It's morphing time"

Tommy held his Morpher up and shouted

"White tiger"

Zack help his Morpher up and shouted

"Mastodon"

Kimberly held her Morpher up and shouted

"Pterodactyl"

Trinni held her Morpher up and shouted

"Sabre-toothed tiger"

And Jason held his Morpher and said

"Tyrannosaurus"

After they all morphed they teleported to where Billy was just as he was about to hand the Dragon Dagger to Goldar and Trinni shouted

"Billy stop this is madness"  
Then Goldar said

"See this hourglass you have till the sand runs out to hand your power coins over to save your parents"

As folder said as he snatched the Dragon Dagger out of Billy's hand and as Rita's spell breaks Billy says

"What have I done?"

Then Jason said

"Billy it wasn't your fault, now its morphing time"

Billy held up his Morpher and shouted

"Triceratops"

After Billy morphed they Teleported to the location of Goldar he sent a team of putties after them but by the time they had defeated the putties and got to Goldar the sand on the hour glass had run out and they had to make the choice weather to keep their power coins and lose their parents or hand Goldar their coins and believe Goldar and Rita would release their parents so they Decided to hand over their power coins but Goldar and Rita tricked them and kept their parents hostage, Goldar then sent the DragonZord on a rampage through Angel Grove now the Rangers knew this time they couldn't do anything but then as they were watching the destruction that DragonZord was leaving behind on the viewing globe but as they were watching Tammy snuck up behind them and tapped Tommy on the shoulder and as they all looked round they seen her stood there and Jason, Billy, Zack and Tommy all passed out while Trinni looked and smiled and Kimberly just looked at her and thought her life is over because Tammy is back now her parents are going to find out that she was lying about Tommy being her boyfriend after all the welcome backs Zordon said to Tammy

"Welcome back Tammy but now we need you to morph into the green Ranger once more to stop the DragonZord from rampaging through Angel Grove and to get the Rangers their power coins back but to get your parents back you need to work as a team to defeat the Dramma monster"

So Tammy held her Morpher up and shouted

"DragonZord"

With that Tammy tried to get the Dragon Dagger and the power coins but was stopped by Goldar and the putties but after she Defeated the putties, Goldar disappeared and Tammy managed to get the Dragon Dagger and calm the DragonZord down she also managed to grab the power coins and get them back to the command centre then Zordon said

"Well done Tammy you have saved the world and the Rangers now do you want to join the Rangers for one last battle"

Then Tammy replied

"I'm a ranger till the end Zordon"

With that, all the rangers morphed and teleported to the location where the dramma monster was as the fight starts they all a hit in but eventually they won and all the parents were returned to the youth centre and the rangers arrived at the youth centre as well and Kimberly's parents spot Tammy cuddling onto Tommy so they walked over to Tammy and said

"What are you doing cuddling on to our daughter's boyfriend from what we have heard Tommy and Kimberly are in love?"

Then Tammy said

"I think you are confused or Kimberly has told you a load of lies because I am Tommy's girlfriend and I have been since I first started this school"

Then Kimberly's parents turned to Kimberly and asked

"Is this true Kimberly"

Then Kimberly said

"Yes but you would have fallen for it if it wasn't for that parentless child"

Then her parents said

"What does she mean by that Tammy?"

Tammy replied

"My parents and family died when I was seven and I grew up in a foster home"

Then her parents said

"Kimberly for that little nasty comment we are stopping all your cards and allowances and we are leaving parents day"

And with that Kimberly's parents walked out the youth centre and left.


	6. Chapter 6

While Kimberly was at home having a temper tantrum because her parents had stopped her cards and her allowance for being mean to Tammy, Tommy was at home thinking about the last time and the last battle of the Green Ranger or so he thought anyway, Jason was teaching the kids karate at the juice bar, Zack was in Angel Grove park teaching the kids how to do Hip Hop kiedo, Trinni was thinking about a maths test that was coming up and thinking how quiet it was without Tammy around though she did miss her jokes and how she could always diffuse an argument with her witty comments and Billy was well getting ready for a science fair sorting out his project for this year hoping that Tammy would have been proud of him.

Meanwhile at the Command Centre Zordon had got Alpha to teleport Tammy to the basement of the Command Centre so he could start to make the Green Ranger and the mighty DragonZord back to full strength again so when Rita or Lord Zedd sent down the next monster to attack at least the rangers would be able to stand a fighting chance.

That same day Tommy went to the Juice bar to meet up with Jason and the others well all except Kimberly because she knew that if she went she wouldn't be the topic of the conversation she knew that she wouldn't be the centre of attention she also knew that they all would be asking Tommy how he was coping after Tammy had left and all she could think was yes Tammy had gone get over it and move on though she knew it would never happen, while the friends where at the juice bar talking to Ernie they had realized something was odd that Zordon hadn't called for them that there were no attacks going on well maybe it was a good thing all hero's deserved a rest or a day off.

after the juice bar, the friends all went their separate ways Jason went home as it was late, Billy went home as well and so did the others as it was getting late and they knew they had school the next morning and knew that it was going to be a tough one being as they had a maths test and an English test that day they all knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

The morning of school they all got up and got dressed and started to walk to the juice bar to meet up when Kimberly met up with Tommy on the walk and said

"Hey, Tommy how are you this morning?"

Then Tommy looked at her and said

"Look Kimberly we are not going to happen OK I'm with Tammy, not you, we are just friends and that is as far as we will go do you understand me"

Then Kimberly replied

"Yes I understand but Tammy isn't here she's gone Tommy and she won't come back you have to face that if not you will never be able to move on"

Then Tommy replied back

"You just don't get it do you it's like you don't hear anything if it's not about you, for once Kimberly try and see that there are other people in the world not just you that you are not the centre of attention"

Then Kimberly said

"I'm sorry for living"

With that, Kimberly stormed off to the juice bar alone and upset, when she arrived Jason asked

"What's wrong Kimberly?"

Then Tommy walked in behind her and then Kimberly replied

"I just got told by Tommy he actuality put me in my place"

just before Jason could reply Zordon called them

"Rangers I need you to teleport to the Command Centre I have a surprise that may make this day better for you all"

While the Rangers teleported to the Command Centre Zordon and Alpha made sure that Tammy was ready to rejoin the team again and also made sure that she was hidden from the view of the Rangers.

As the Rangers arrived at the Command centre and Zack said to Zordon

"What's the rush Zordon we have two big tests today and we can't miss them"

then Zordon said

"Are you all ready for this rangers"

When they all nodded he started to lower the wire that the Green Ranger was connected to, as her feet touched the ground he asked her to take her helmet off so she did and said

"Hey guys I'm back"

Now all but one Ranger was happy that Tammy had returned to them and back to full strength again Kimberly wasn't happy because any chance she had of being the best has now gone because of the return of Tammy Heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Just after the Rangers had finished their maths and English tests Rita and Lord Zedd sent down two monsters, Demon light was Lord Zedd's monster and Deadlight was Rita's monster. Both monsters were destroying downtown Angel Grove like they were calling out the Rangers.

After their tests Kimberly, Trinni, Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy and Tammy were all in the juice bar having a good laugh and a chat and of course catching Tammy up on what she had missed while she was away when Zordon got hold of them on the communicators, the Rangers ran to a corner and said.

"What's up Zordon?"

Zordon answered.

"Rangers I need you to teleport to the Command Centre right away we have an emergency and I mean a really big one."

So they all teleported to the Command Centre that when Zordon told them what the monsters were that's when Jason shouted.

"It's Morphing Time!"

Tammy shouted.

"DragonZord!"

Tommy shouted.

"White Tiger!"

Zack shouted.

"Mastodon!"

Kimberly shouted.

"Pterodactyl!"

Billy shouted.

"Triceratops!"

Trinni shouted.

"Sabre-toothed tiger!"

Then Jason shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

After they all Morphed Zordon and Alpha sent them straight to the location of the monsters to try and take them on.

After a few attempts at battling them with no luck, Zordon called them back up to the Command Centre and told them to go back to their normal lives but to think of a way to defeat the monsters at the same time.

So they all went back to the juice bar and started to think of a way to defeat the monsters but they had no luck every idea they had always set them back to the start again, they didn't know what to do to them it looked like Rita and Lord Zedd may have beat them this time, then Jason, Zack, Billy and Tommy all said.

"We are going to go for a walk to clear our heads maybe that will work."

Then Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Be nice to Tammy please, she's back and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Then Tammy said to Tommy.

"Be safe babe, and you boys better look after each other."

After that, the lads went for a walk but while they were out they were thinking of ideas but they still had the same problem, Then Jason made a wish in his head the next minute a man appeared that seemed to have fun playing ping pong off the buildings after he settled down he said.

"Sorry about that it happens to me all the time you know I have been to the hospital about this and they can not seem to figure out what is wrong with me, so then Jason your wishing for something to happen, but do you really want that wish and do you really mean it, because for you to get it Jason you really need to mean it and you have got to really want it, because I can do it to help you all, but do you really want to know who you are dealing with because I can show you."

Then Jason said with a confused look.

"How can you give us my wish, your only a human?"

After Jason asked that the man showed who he really was and what he really was, he then informed them that if they really wanted the wish it would come true and then Jason and the lads told him that they really did want the wish to come true.


	8. Chapter 8

During the night while everyone in Angel Grove was asleep there was a mysterious ship that had landed deep in the woods, the ship was that well hidden that no one could see it or find it and it was called the Blood Oath, aboard that ship was what Jason and the Rangers had wished for.

Sitting on board the Blood Oath were two Librarians who belonged to the Blood Angels you had Mephiston, his battle armor consisted of red ceramite with a gold trim and his chest plate resembled flayed muscle, his corpse- grey features made him look all the more daunting but he also had shoulder-length blond hair that was fine and he stood about eight foot tall and was inhumanly beautiful he also had a plasma pistol and a force sword called Vitarus. Then you had Mariah, her Battle armor consisted of red and black ceramite with a gold trim, the markings on her battle plate showed she was part of Mephiston's trusted circle, her soft features made her all the more beautiful, she had shoulder-length blond hair, light blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when the light caught them, with her being the Primarch's daughter she was seven foot tall and was inhumanly beautiful, her weapons were a bolt pistol and a force sword similar to Mephiston's it was like they were sisters.

+Mariah are you awake?+ Mephiston asked her, through the Nexus Link that they shared.

+Yeah I'm awake why?+ Mariah answered back.

+Just wondering, because we have landed but we are well hidden, I for one do not want any funny looks because we look different to the humans,+ replied Mephiston

+Agreed to that, maybe there are a few people here that might be different to the simple-minded ones, and yeah wise idea with your temper, I know how easy you could turn if someone started on me, so please Calistarius try and keep it under control we don't want a repeat of Antros,+ Mariah said

+Don't call me by that name you know I hate it+ Mephiston said through gritted teeth.

+You never had a problem with me calling you that before,+ Mariah responded.

+We are on a different Planet we are not on Baal,+ Mephiston Muttered.

+Go back your books Mephiston, I will be with you in a minute,+ said, Mariah.

The next morning the Rangers were getting ready for college, the first one up was Jason, while he was getting ready he was thinking about yesterday, about the battle with the monsters, and why they couldn't beat them he knew there had to be something he was missing. So when he was ready he walked to meet Zack at his house.

The next one up was Zack, while he was getting ready he had his music on and was dancing around the bedroom and getting dressed at the same time, then when he was ready he left the house, and him and Jason walked to meet Trinni at her house.

The next one up after Zack was Trinni well she was getting dressed she was sorting out the stuff she needed for college, after she got dressed she done her makeup and hair, then she picked up the stuff for college and left the house just in time to meet Jason and Zack to walk to meet Billy but as they got to Billy's house they were informed that he had already left so they then walked to Kimberly's house and the same thing she had already left, so then Trinni left the group while Zack and Jason walked to meet Tommy and Tammy.

After they all met up at the juice bar, Jason come up with the idea that they all went to the park for a walk and a catch-up or even to see if any of them had come up with anything that may help them beat the monsters, then suddenly out of nowhere the man that had appeared when Jason made his wish came back to him and said.

"Wish Granted."

all the other Rangers all looked confused.

"Jason made a wish last night when the lads went for a walk and all I can say is wish granted, if you look to your left in the distance you will see two people stood there, one is in red the other is in red, and black, but be careful what you say because these two are used to one thing and that's war also they are a lot stronger than you all, so if they need your help do help them not only that this place is new to them, but if you help them they will help you," said the man.

So they all looked to the left and spotted the two people that the Devil was on about and they all decided to take a walk over to them and introduce themselves.

As the Rangers got the two people they realized one was a man and the other one was a woman both seemed to be so different to everyone else especially by height they both towered over the normal people, then Tommy said.

"Hello I'm Tommy and this is my girlfriend Tammy, and our friends Jason, Trinni, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy, and who would you be?"

Then Mephiston answered.

"I am Lord Mephiston and this is Lady Mariah. I hear one of you made a wish."

Then Jason said.

"I am the one that made the wish because we are at war and trying to protect the world but we know we can not beat it this time."

So Mariah answered.

"So Jason you made this wish, which made the Devil go to our Chapter Master Dante, who sent us to a planet that we do not know, yes we can help you but first you need to help us with some normal clothes so that we fit in a bit more than we do now."

Then Billy said.

"Well Mariah, us lads cant help you but we can help Mephiston out, you will have to go with the girls but do be careful Kimberly and Trinni can be bitch's when they want to be, so far they have made Tammy's life hell."

Then Zack said to Mephiston and Mariah quietly

"If you want to know who we are I will tell you know, Tammy is the Green Ranger, Jason is the Red Ranger, Tommy is the White Ranger, I am the Black Ranger, Trinni is the Yellow Ranger, Billy is the Blue Ranger and Kimberly is the Pink Ranger. One other Question how do we get hold of you if we need to?"

Then Mephiston said.

"We will have a word with Dante to see what he says and I suggest you have a word with your boss to see if he can come up with a way as well."

After the chat, the girls took Mariah shopping for clothes which were kind of difficult because of her height and build plus with not knowing what her style was they just picked up a load of things for her to try on, and then they finally settled on trousers and t-shirts along with trainers. Then the lads took Mephiston shopping and got him a load of t-shirts and trousers and trainers. After that Both Mephiston and Mariah got changed and Joined the Ranger at the Juice Bar.


End file.
